


Checked out

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: It's only cheating if you get caught.





	Checked out

Jack pored over the scene in front of him, his brow furrowed in deep concentration, before looking up at the equally thoughtful face of his lover. It was almost worth the wait, just to be able to stare at that gorgeous face so deep in thought. 

What would he do? Jack wondered. Would he be brave and take that bold move, potentially sacrificing himself for the chance of glory, or would he be more cautious, playing the long game, eventually cutting off the wall of defenders? He'd been with Jack for so many years now that Jack's own boldness had worn off on him, making it impossible to know whether he might be conservative or just throw all his eggs in one basket on a whim. 

A few more minutes passed until finally he reached forward, picking up the plain white pawn and setting it back down. 

'Check.' 

Wait, what? Where did that come from? He hadn't seen that coming. 

Ianto grinned across the table at him. 

'You cheated!' Jack said. 

'Did not. You're such a sore loser, Jack.' 

Ianto was in line to win the fifth straight game now. It was a long flight to Ehphus Nine and it had been Jack's suggestion for a game of chess to pass the time. Their games were often long and drawn out, taking their time to plan each move, each of them as competitive as their counterpart. Only Jack hadn't been happy at losing the first game, demanding a rematch. And another. And another. They'd been playing for nearly twenty hours straight with neither of them stopping for food or sleep. It was all down to pride now.

'I still say you cheated somehow.' 

'How can I have cheated? You've been sitting there watching me the whole time!' 

'I don't deny that, but I also know how exceedingly clever you are.' 

'Clever enough to win without cheating. Again,' he added. 'Besides, the game isn't over yet. It's your move.' 

Jack growled and focused on the board, half a dozen pieces each remaining. He still wasn't convinced Ianto hadn't cheated. There was a whirr and a beep that interrupted his planning. 

'The diagnostics on the subwave modulator have been completed Masters,' K-9 reported. 

'Thank you, K-9,' Ianto said, giving the metal dog a pat on the head. 

He might not have been the cuddliest dog they'd ever owned, but he was the smartest, and they'd both grown to love him just as much as any fur and flesh equivalent. Sarah Jane Smith had bequeathed him into their care and they'd been delighted to have the companionship. It wasn't often you could say you owned a dog that would live as long as you would, which in their case was forever. He didn't need bathing, walking or feeding; didn't try to lick your face with stinky doggy drool, beg for treats under the table, or leave little presents for them to find in inconvenient places, and he didn't try to hog the bed, which in Ianto's mind made him the perfect pet for them. 

K-9 turned to face the board, his little antenna jiggling happily. 'I calculate that there are two hundred and twenty three possible permutations, Master, and that two hundred and nine of them will result in checkmate in four moves.' 

Dammit, Jack thought. He couldn't lose again. 'So, tell me which ten moves doesn't result in me being checkmated.'

'Fourteen,' Ianto corrected, looking smug. 

'That would be cheating, Master,' K-9 replied. 'I can also calculate,' K-9 continued, 'that one of Master Jones's bishops was illegally removed from play thirty three moves ago.'

'I knew it! 'Ianto exclaimed. 'I knew you'd cheated. I thought I was losing my marbles trying to remember when you'd won that piece. I just figured I was tired and that I mustn't have been paying proper attention. Well, at least we know the second part is true.'

Jack turned and looked at K-9. 'Whose side are you on, anyway? Don't forget which one of us lubes your belly more.' 

'Don't drag him into this,' Ianto warned. 

'He dragged himself,' Jack complained. 

'I was only providing my analysis of the current state of play and contravention of pre-established rules,' K-9 intoned. 

Ianto reached over and gave him a reassuring pat. 'You didn't do anything wrong, K-9. It's not your fault Jack would cheat his own grandmother.'

'She was a nice lady,' Jack argued. 

Ianto turned back to face Jack. 'I should make you play laser chess so that you can't use your little sleight of hand tricks to steal pieces when you think no one is looking.'

Busted, Jack thought. It was true; he'd waited until Ianto yawned and stretched, subtly making the bishop disappear from the board, adding it to the collection of other white pieces claimed. 

'I can't believe winning a stupid game means so much to you that you'd cheat,' Ianto chastised. 

'Oh, please. Don't get all high and mighty on me. You're the most competitive person I know.' 

'Fine,' Ianto said. 'You want to win that badly, then we'll keep going, but I'm going to level the playing fielding first. What do you think, K-9?' 

'I think that would be an equitable way to overcome the previous rule contravention, Master.'

'That's what I thought, too.' He leant over and picked up Jack's remaining knight. It was the one piece on the board he could have interposed between his own king and Ianto's queen. 

'No!' 

'Oh,' Ianto cried, putting on a mock look of surprise. 'Well, that's a shame. It looks likes it's checkmate now. I guess that's what you get for cheating.' 

'Master wins,' K-9 chirped. 

'Shut up,' Jack muttered.


End file.
